Christmas Train
by MrsJuliaNanba
Summary: Jean is on his way home for Christmas - or well, he would like to finally be on his way home. (AU)


Jean was pissed. The train he wanted to take home was late. And not just a few minutes, it were already three hours. It had started to snow the night before and hadn't stopped since. And well, as always, that was so fucking surprising for the Deutsche Bahn, because, how can anybody know that it snows in winter in Germany? Surprise, surprise! Snow in December! How could anybody imagine that?  
But because he didn't want to sit around in the apartment he shared with three fellow students alone – the last one of the others left last week – he went to the main station nevertheless and wanted to wait there for his train. Secretly he hoped that his train would be punctual after all or that a substitute would drive if the train was arriving late in Berlin. But well, he wasn't lucky at all. And even after waiting for three hours the only information he had was that the train had technical problems and no substitute was available, because of Christmas and problems with other trains.  
He already had called his parents to tell them that he didn't know when he would arrive in Munich and if it was possible to take an other route. The last time he asked, the only other possibility was taking a train to Frankfurt and then change for Munich. But as already mentioned, his luck seemed to have left him completely, because all trains to Frankfurt were cancelled or were as late as his one. And to get a train from Frankfurt to Munich then would be pretty hard, too.  
So he waited at the main station and tried to pass the time somehow, looking at the departure and arrivals board every ten minutes. Most of the time he spent on his smart phone, texting and surfing, the headphones on as loud as possible, listening to calming heavy metal. When he was bored of surfing and texting after about two hours, he took out a book he wanted to read for his courses, electrical engineering wasn't a piece of cake after all. Somehow he had managed to survive his courses until now, he actually was pretty good, but even if he was good at something by nature, he still had to learn the theory. Unconsciously he took out a highlighter and a notebook and started to mark the important parts and writing down notes.  
He was so absorbed in his studies that he hadn't realised a guy sitting down next to him and giving him sidelong glances. Only when the other tapped him on his shoulder, Jean took notice of the person next to him. When he looked up he saw a guys around his age with brown hair and an attractive, freckled face. The guy was smiling at him and then motioned to his ears. Only then Jean realised that the music was still on and searched for his player to stop it. Then he took off the headphones and looked at the other questioningly.

"Sorry if I disturb your studies, but I couldn't help but seeing your ticket and just wanted to inform you that your train was cancelled completely."  
"What?"

Jean's eyes went wide and he looked up at the board, realising that the guy was right. He sighed and then hid his face in his hands.

"Fuck!"

The guy only gave him a sympathetic look and a smile, then looked at the board, too.

"I hate my life..."

Now he got a giggle and looked up at the other, getting more pissed as the seconds passed by.

"What?"  
"It's just that you hate your life just because some people have problems with doing their jobs right."  
"Well, it just so happens that their incompetence overlaps with my Christmas plans."  
"On your way home?"  
"Yeah, left home for university and promised my folks to at least spend Christmas with the family."  
"Same here. I'm Marco by the way."  
"Jean.", they shook hands and Jean realised that the other had a firm handshake, just the right amount of strength.

"Where are you heading?"  
"Well, coincidentally, it's the same train as yours, I just have to get off in Nuremberg."  
"Then we're almost neighbours.", Jean laughed, and when the other joined him and he saw him smile, he realised how attractive Marco actually was. Before he didn't pay attention to the other's looks, just that he was brunet and had freckles. But now that he looked closely, Marco had nice features, his eyes were warm and he had a beautiful smile. And because he thought the other wasn't looking, he quickly scanned his body. He was lucky, Marco left his jacket open and Jean could see that he had a nice body, even with the warm sweater the other was wearing. When he looked up again, Marco looked at him with a gaze he couldn't place, but still smiling.  
"So what are we gonna do now?"  
"Can you watch my stuff? Then I'll quickly go to the information desk and ask them."  
"Sure, then I don't have to get up myself."  
"Guess it'd take you a while to get your stuff away, too."

Only then Jean realised that he still had his book and notebook open and his phone and player were lying in his lap, too. In the meanwhile Marco already stood up and made his way over to the information desk and Jean couldn't help but use this opportunity to look at the guy from afar. He was taller then Jean himself, but only a few centimetres, and he really seemed to have a fine body. His legs were long and muscular, thanks for the skinny jeans, Jean thought. And when he reached the information desk, he smiled charmingly at the lady behind the counter. When Jean realised that he was starring, he quickly looked away and started to pack his stuff, it seemed that he had an other way to pass his time now.  
After a few minutes Marco returned and asked him for his ticket, so the lady at the counter could give them a new itinerary. When the other returned again, he informed Jean that their new train would leave in one hour and they would reimburse 50 % of their fare, and he got them seats for free as well. Jean guessed that the lady fell for his smile, he would have had in her place. He bit his lower lip. That was the only problem he had back home and the reason he decided to study so far away, in a city where he would be accepted more. The fact that he preferred guys over girls had always been a touchy subject back home. His parents had accepted his sexuality after long discussions and a therapy they did together. But they still preferred to be left out of his affairs and after thinking it through he decided to leave. He was on good terms with his family, but he always thought that it was thanks to the distance.  
Back to the problem at hand: Marco, the charming, freckled guy next to him. He spared him another glance and saw that the other smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So, what we gonna do now? We still have one hour left."  
"How about some coffee and a snack? I had breakfast hours ago and am actually pretty hungry.", Jean stood up while talking to the other, took his bags and looked at Marco expectantly. The other just smiled even more and took his bags, too.

They went to a little café and after getting drinks and snacks, sat down at a table and started a fluent conversation. Jean told him where he came from and what his subject at university was. In return he learnt that Marco was studying history, was a year older and wanted to visit his family for Christmas and throw a party with his friends for New Years. They lived only a few streets away from each other, but because they went to different universities in different parts of the town, they never met. And Jean was pretty sure that he had never seen the other before, just because he would definitely recognise him right away. Marco's looks were totally his type, the freckles a cherry on the top. But after talking to him, Jean had to admit that this guy was totally his type, both looks and character. He was smart, charming, funny, nice and so much more. But the only thing Jean couldn't tell was: Was this guy interested in guys or girls? It would be too frank to ask him directly but he needed a reason to see the other again.  
Before he could decide on what to do, Marco realised that they had to go to the platform, and this time their train was actually punctual. After finding their seats and placing their bags, they continued their conversation, talking about random stuff like school or their lecturers. At some point Jean realised that they would arrive in Nuremberg soon and became nervous. How could he get Marco's number? Or e-mail address? Something to contact the other after they parted. OK, he knew where the other lived but it would be creepy if he just showed up there. And as if the staff had read his mind, they heard an announcement that they would soon arrive in Nuremberg. This made Marco dress himself for the cold weather outside and getting his bags.

"Well, then I guess that's goodbye for now."  
"Yeah... Wait, for now?"

But instead of an answer Jean suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own.

'Whoa, we're still in a public place!', was his first thought, followed by, 'But fuck, I love this!'

So he placed a hand in Marco's neck and pulled him closer, returning the kiss eagerly. Unfortunately they had to part too soon, reaching Marco's stop. But before they parted, Jean felt his hand putting something in his back pocket.

"My train back is on the 5th January and know that we're taking the same train again. Just give me a call where your seat is and I'll join you again. We should decide on a day for our date then."

And after winking at the stunned guys sitting at the window, Marco turned around and left, got out and made his way to the parking lot to meet his parents, a happy smile on his face.  
Jean still sat at the window, stunned by the change of character he witnessed. Was that really the charming and nice Marco he thought the other was? Or had he misjudged the other?  
Getting the piece of paper Marco placed in his pocket, a grin placed itself on his face. Well, now he had the address, number and e-mail address of the attractive brunet. He took out his smart phone and added the number to his contacts, writing the other a text immediately.

_'I'm really looking forward to our date ;)'_

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody!

I know I'm a bit late but ffnet seemed to have had problems because I couldn't upload anything.

This summer I became addicted with the titans and as time passed by JeanMarco became my babies :3 Hope you liked this and yes, it takes place in Germany because let's be honest, if you look at the names some of them are as German as you can get :D


End file.
